Talk:A/@comment-74.192.20.218-20140226211036
SPOILERS!! The following is my opinion on who “A” is. (I haven’t read the books, but I do enjoy the show) The only possibility in my opinion of who “Uber A” is, is Ali herself. Ali is the only person that could be the grand-master A. Think about it: how else would Ali appear out of nowhere and “save” the girls lives, unless she was the one that endangered them in the first place? Emily in that barn with the car? Season 3 finale with the burning house? Etc? Until the Season 4 Halloween episode, we’re met to think that these are likely hallucinations. But the things that the “Ali hallucination” says just can’t be hallucinations; they have to be alive Ali herself talking. Think about how lightly Ali reacts when she talks to Hannah after Hannah is hit with the car (which we believe was driven by Mona): she says A is really starting to get on her nerves. Really? That’s all you have to say about the person that’s supposedly trying to kill you? This from a girl that we later are supposed to believe is petrified about someone chasing her down? If Ali is really in hiding, how does she know the perfect moment to show up and rescue the girls? Ali herself would have to be stalking them and monitoring their moves constantly in order to show up out of nowhere to save them when they are in mortal danger. And where does she keep her surveillance equipment and get the money to fund this excessive stalking if she’s supposedly on the run and needs help with funds to keep going from place to place? The only answer is that Ali is A and that she’s the one that puts them in this danger. A is already stalking and monitoring the girls, so of course Ali knows where they are all the time, and she knows when they are in mortal danger because she put them there. What do we know of Ali? She has to be the center of attention! That time by the lake when she spoke of dying young surrounded by mysterious circumstances… “that’s immortality my darlings!” Hello!?! Ali is A. Ali set this whole thing up from the beginning, so that she could appear to be the damsel, murdered by some unknown person, and then have her friends become the sleuths to solve this “great tragedy.” Ali planned the whole thing. She is actually a very smart girl, but being smart doesn’t make you popular. She hid the fact that she is smart, and instead, used it toward manipulating people and getting her way. She set up all sorts of things before she “disappeared,” in order to have a lot of dead ends for the girls to follow in her endless mystery novel, of which she is the central character: Ian, Board Shorts, Ezra, the pilot guy, the dolls, the masks, Ravenswood, Ms. Grunwald, Violet Darkbloom, all the diaries, etc etc etc. She created these props and red herrings to give the girls plenty of dead ends to explore, plenty of new paths to follow. But the truth will always be that she is the one that is orchestrating everything. She needs the girls to revolve around her; she’s twisted like that. She wrote everything down in the diaries to have it all come out bit by bit, making their rabbit hole deeper and deeper. If Ali is A, obviously there are lots of questions that need answers… who’s in the box? If Ali has the unlimited access to information that A seems to possess, and if Ali has something over Wilden (why not? She has something over almost everyone else!), then it seems pretty likely she could have had a way to obtain a girl’s body from the morgue (or even cemetery… after all, A did dig up “Ali’s grave” and steal the body that time) the weekend that she “disappeared,” and then put her own yellow shirt on the body and bury it where she was “buried alive.” When Wilden is having the body identified, how hard would it be for him to change any critical evidence (dental records and forcing the coroner to give a certain report on how this body died, for example; after all, he was corrupt and forced people to do what he wanted too) that made the story fit what Ali wanted it to? If that is what happened, then it’s inevitable that Wilden will have to be killed, because he knows that body is not Ali’s. Ali would pay CeCe to kill him, and thus have a scapegoat for her crime, in addition to getting rid of a loose end. Then the liars will be following this red herring for half a season, and we will be too. But it’s always been Ali. Who else is so manipulative and cruel and sociopathic? Before she “disappeared,” Ali would hold her breath to get what she wanted, treat her friends like puppets, had no problem blackmailing everyone to get her way, and still continued to claim the spotlight. If she has supposedly died, she’ll be in the spotlight for a long time to come, especially as she keeps stringing everyone along with who supposedly killed her. As “A,” Ali is able to completely control the liars’ lives. With the anonymity that comes with being A, Ali commands fear over the girls; before she “disappeared,” Ali threatened to expose their secrets in order to get the girls to do what she wanted them to do; she controlled them. But this way, the girls knew who was controlling them. And Spencer, for one, was discovering that she could stand up to Ali. As “A,” Ali still controls the girls, still threatens to expose their secrets (or actually does) in order to get them to do what she wants them to, but the girls aren’t able to stand up to her the way they could when she was “one of them.” Now that she plays the part of A, she can pull all the strings she wants, and as soon as they get out of line, she either threatens their lives (and then has good cop Ali hallucination come in to supposedly save them) or in the latter half of Season 4, she shows up as Ali and pretends that her life is being threatened because of what the liars are doing to stand up to A. She tells them not to look for her. Why? Because it would only be a matter of time before they actually find her. If Ali were not A, and if A is really so good at controlling the liars lives, how is it that A has not caught up to Ali yet? Really?! All A would need to do is set a trap for the liars (to supposedly kill them) and then Ali would show up to save them, and A could get Ali. It wouldn’t two years to figure that out. If A watches the girls all the time, A would know this. But A is Ali. A’s game has not been finding Ali all 4 seasons. A was making the liars’ lives miserable. Who other than Ali would want that? She is manipulative and likes to control things; she wants to be the center of the story. Who else has a motive for torturing people for fun? Only a psychotic sociopath! The only people she kills or has killed are people that are no longer central to her plans and are able to give it away, like Ian and Wilden, and her three attempts on Jenna’s life. If they become dangerous for her or close to giving away her secrets, she has to get rid of them. But she won’t get rid of the liars. She needs them to keep her story going. I do think it’s possible that Ali has Multiple Personality disorder. That would better explain how she snapped and started killing people that endanger her precious live-mystery story. Also, it is possible that Ali does have a twin (which is apparently the case in the books), and it is possible that in the TV series the twin is the one that’s dead and buried. If that is the case, then in the TV series, I think it’s possible that the Ali that the liars knew before she “disappeared” could even be the Ali that is now torturing them (which is not how it happened in the books), or that the twin is the one torturing them. One of them might have buried the other alive, and that one escaped and came back for revenge on the other (and that one did not escape and died the way she intended her sister to die). Also, if there is a twin, maybe Jason caught the two of them on film together, and that’s why he had to die and why his videos getting out would be so dangerous for Ali (everyone would know she has a twin, people might think she was the one that killed her sister, she would have to share the spotlight with the other Ali, and people would discover that there’s no one actually chasing her). Ultimately, I would argue it doesn’t matter which sister is the alive Ali because we know both Alis are manipulative and controlling and will have what they want; either one could have been the crazy one that eventually loses it and decides to torture the liars and kill people that get in her way. If the twin does exist, then she was probably living at Radley (as either an actually crazy person, or as one who’d been made to look crazy by her sociopathic sister), and then after “Ali’s disappearance,” continued to live at Radley. We already know that somehow it’s possible and possibly even easy for people to sneak in and out of Radley. If Mona did it all that time, how big a leap would it be for Ali (or Ali twin) to do it? That would also be the likely answer of what patient was on the roof with Toby’s mom (Ali or Ali twin) and why that was covered up, especially since Mrs. DiLaurentis is on the board at Radley… I’m telling you, the only solution for this show is that Ali is A…